El Retorno De La Reina
by Ruithe
Summary: Sinopsis: Mi mirada vagaba de un lado a otro, posándose en mis padres que me observaban con reproche, mis hermanos se les notaba lo enojados que estaban, mi amiga y su hermana que me pagaban un buen abogado y tu… con tus ojos platas mirándome indiferente, he ahí en este lúgubre lugar lo supe… nunca me quisiste. ㅡCulpableㅡExclame sonoramente, el murmullo empezó en aquella sala, mis
1. Chapter 1

**El retorno de la reina**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.k y parte de la historia a los creadores de la reina del flow.

 **°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°**

Sinopsis: Mi mirada vagaba de un lado a otro, posándose en mis padres que me observaban con reproche, mis hermanos se les notaba lo enojados que estaban, mi amiga y su hermana que me pagaban un buen abogado y tu… con tus ojos platas mirándome indiferente, he ahí en este lúgubre lugar lo supe… nunca me quisiste.

ㅡCulpableㅡExclame sonoramente, el murmullo empezó en aquella sala, mis hermanos gritaban llamándome mentirosa el ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge pidió silencio.

…

Una debilidad azotaba con fuerza mi corazón y mis sentidos se nublaban por el amor que le tenía a pesar de todo y aunque deseara vengarme mi corazón lo perdonaría si me digiera esa simple palabra que destruiría mis defensas y anularía mi razonamiento.

 **°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°**

Pareja: Draco Malfoy X Ginnevra Weasley.

Hermione Granger X Harry Potter.

Prologo:

El tribunal 10 del ministerio de Magia Británico, en el área de detención, donde se dictaban las sentencias yo Ginevra Weasley observe que se encontraba medio lleno. Todos los ojos de los presentes se encontraban sobre mí. El jefe de la oficina de Aurores, James Potter, hacia las preguntas pertinentes y yo me limitaba a contestar.

Un joven entro con una maleta en mano y procedió a acercarse al jefe de Aurores, comentándole algo de seguro relacionado con el caso, el jefe Potter asintió y siguió con su trabajo.

ㅡSeñorita Weasley, el médico forense acaba de confirmarme que la víctima murió por un sangrado ocasionado por una bala del arma que le encontramos en su posesión ¿Cómo se declara usted? ¿Culpable o inocente? ㅡLos ojos Marrones del Jefe Potter me miraron, trague sonoramente y voltee mi mirada hacia mi abogado, pagado por mi amiga Hermione Granger y el que me dijo lo que tenía que hacer.

Mi mirada vagaba de un lado a otro, posándose en mis padres que me observaban con reproche, mis hermanos se les notaba lo enojados que estaban, mi amiga y su hermana que me pagaban un buen abogado y tu, con tus ojos platas mirándome indiferente, he ahí en este lúgubre lugar lo supe… nunca me quisiste.

ㅡCulpableㅡExclame sonoramente, el murmullo empezó en aquella sala, mis hermanos gritaban llamándome mentirosa el ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge pidió silencio.

ㅡDado que la sospechosa se declaro culpable y las pruebas la incriminan procederemos con su sentencia… Ginevra MollㅡEl Jefe Potter corto al ministro y susurrándole cosas al oído, el ministro asintió de acuerdo a lo que el Jefe le decía.

ㅡDado que la acusada cumplió la mayoría de edad recientemente y el delito no paso a mayores, se le condenara a una sentencia de diez años en el reformatorio para mujeres mágicas en Londres Muggle ㅡEl ministro termino dando un fuerte golpe con su martillo y la sala se lleno de murmullos, los Aurores encargados de mi esperaron una señal del Jefe Potter que no tardo en llegar.

Hermione se acercaba corriendo hacia mí, los Aurores le iban a impedir el paso pero una orden de su jefe los detuvo, abrazándome trastabille con ella y sus sollozos inundaron la salas sonreí tiernamente y alzándole dulcemente la cabeza bese su frente.

ㅡEstaré bien mi querida MioneㅡSusurre lentamente siendo abrazada por Grabielle Granger y dándole un último abrazo a las hermanas Granger, mis manos quedaron atados por los pertinentes Aurores y voltee hacia donde se encontraba la familia Malfoy.

El Patriarca y la Matriarca se encontraban estoicos y su maldito hijo igual, mire sus ojos platas y un encuentro entre miradas término dando mi victoria procedí a caminar con los Aurores con mi cabeza en alto. Muchos de los que se encontraban afuera me llamaban asesina, no me importaba convertirme en una para ver caer a Draco Malfoy, aunque me costara la vida te vería caer con mis propia manos y la reina retornaría.

Una debilidad azotaba con fuerza mi corazón y mis sentidos se nublaban por el amor que le tenía a pesar de todo y aunque deseara vengarme mi corazón lo perdonaría si me digiera esa simple palabra que destruiría mis defensas y anularía mi razonamiento.

 _Perdoname…_

 **°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°**

Bueno Amigas Mías he como siempre decidido crear una nueva historia, ahora basado levemente en la telenovela colombiana "La Reina Del Flow" esta tendrá una actualización muy pero muy lenta pero será segura dejen comentarios si creen que la historia tiene futuro y promete. Se despide Ruithe.

23/10/18.


	2. Chapter 2

**El retorno de la reina**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.k y parte de la historia a los creadores de la reina del flow.

 **°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°**

Pareja: Draco Malfoy X Ginevra Weasley.

Hermione Granger X Harry Potter.

 **°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°**

Capitulo 1

En Londres Muggle, un lugar un poco alejado de la capital y tenebroso para las personas no mágicas se encontraba el Reformatorio Para Mujeres Mágicas, Ginevra daba su paseo viendo sus nuevas compañeras desde hace un mes. Muchas de las mujeres hay eran asesinas, traficantes, violadoras y locas.

La chica de cabello de fuego regresaba de una nada visita amistosa, donde le había gritado a su familia y a Hermione que no la visitaran mas por el resto de su sentencia, que la dieran por muerta si fuera posible negó con la cabeza y unas cuantas chicas no mayores de treinta la rodearon. Dos de ellas la agarraron y las otras le empezaron a golpearla fuertemente, tosió sangre y les sonrió burlonamente como lo haría su ex novio, la bulla del patio era demasiado y cuando supo que venía el golpe final que la dejaría inconsciente llego Ginger Scamander.

La castaña de ojos oscuros llamada Ginger Scamander observo a las chicas que golpeaban a la Weasley y enojada se acerco a ellas. A pesar de que a todos les quitaban su varita al ingresar, ella tenía sus trucos bajo la manga y era que podía usar magia sin varita.

Con un increíble Experliamus golpeo a las matonas contra la pared más cercana y lanzando una mirada matadora las que sostenían a Weasley huyeron sabiamente sin hacerme enojar más y me acerque a ayudarla mientras tosía sangre como loca.

Ginevra observo a Scamander que le tendía la mano y tímidamente la agarro, fue jalada bruscamente por la chica y abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sintió los labios de la castaña invadir los suyos y así como llegaron se fueron. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al saberse besada por una chica, Ginger Scamander ignoro su sonrojo

ㅡEscuchen perras que no lo vuelvo a repetir Ginevra Weasley es mía y si se atreven a hacerle algo sabrán porque me metieron aquíㅡCon la sonrisa sádica adornando su rostro nadie se atrevía a contradecir a ella. Ginny la escucho bufar y fue arrastrada hacia la celda que compartía con la Scamander, al llegar se sentó en la litera de abajo y observo a la castaña furiosa murmurando cosas.

ㅡEs que en esa escuela mágica de la que mi bisabuelo se siente orgulloso no le enseñan otra forma de defenderseㅡComento enojada curándome al estilo Muggle mientras yo me quejaba por el alcohol puesto, una vendita adorno mi inferior.

ㅡEn Realidad no… gracias por salvarme pero ¿Por qué? ㅡDecidí omitir él hecho del beso y que supuestamente era de ella, Ginger me miro alzando una ceja como lo hacía Malfoy y sacudí mi cabeza desasiéndome de esos pensamientos relacionados a mi ex novio.

ㅡMe recuerdas a mi cuando llegue a este lugar, frágil, desolada y rota, eres como un cachorro Muggle abandonado al que hay que protegerㅡElla sonrió tiernamente y sentí como los tiempos se me iban cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

…

Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir el olor a alcohol y no le sorprendió encontrarse en la enfermería del reformatorio pero lo que si le sorprendió fue ver la expresión mortífera de la castaña y a otro individuo extraño en la habitación. Ginger le evitaba la mirada y eso era de por si extaño.

ㅡWeasley se que tu relación con Malfoy es dolorosa y lo quieres matar pero hay algo que tienes que saber…ㅡEl hilo de voz con la que lo dijo me hizo temer lo peor no le quise preguntar como sabia de mi relación con Draco, el chico que andaba con ella me evito.

ㅡWeasley el médico dijo que estas embarazada, tienes dos meses…ㅡAl escucharla decir aquello mi mente dejo de estar con el mundo exterior, vamos es que Merlín no podía apiadarse de mí por una vez. No. Tenía que salir embarazada de Draco Malfoy y estar en una cárcel por su maldita culpa.

Llore amargamente jalándome los cabellos como una loca, lo menos que necesitaba ahorita era un hijo de la persona que odiaba.

 **°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°**


	3. Chapter 3

**El retorno de la reina**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.k y parte de la historia a los creadores de la reina del flow.

 **°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°**

Pareja: Draco Malfoy X Ginevra Weasley.

Hermione Granger X Harry Potter.

 **°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°**

 **°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°**

Capitulo 3

 _En el castillo de Hogwarts mas específicamente en la torre de Gryffindor, muchos miraban expectante la pelea verbal que sostenían Ginevra Weasley y Lavender Brown, muchos apostaban a que la Weasley le tiraría un maleficio o algo a la chica. Hermione Granger las observaba de reojo tras un libro procurando intervenir como prefecta para que ninguna terminara en la enfermería._

 _ㅡ_ _Hey pequeña Weasley veamos si eres tan valiente como lo pinta…_ _ㅡ_ _Lavender la miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisa peligrosa, los demás miembros de la casa de los leones cuchicheaban._ _ㅡ_ _Te reto a que beses al heredero Malfoy en la boca…_

 _Un coro de_ _ **ooh**_ _se escuchó por todo el lugar, Ginny asintió caminando hacia el retrato de la dama gorda, Hermione la seguía de cerca comentándole que era una mala idea, pero la pelirroja hacia oídos sordos a las replica de su amiga castaña, juntos con los estudiantes de Gryffindor siguiéndole los talones llegaron al gran comedor donde al entrar encontraron a Draco Malfoy sentado en la mesa de Slytherin con su inseparable amigo Harry Potter._

 _Ginny se encontró parada frente a la mesa de Slytherin, Potter y Malfoy alzaron una ceja respectivamente como si fueran hermanos al ver llegar tantos Gryffindor a su mesa, nerviosa como a ella misma saco su valentía Gryffindor._

 _ㅡ_ _Hey Malfoy…_

 _ㅡ_ _la menor de las comadrej_ _ㅡ_ _la voz de Malfoy fue callada por los labios de Ginny quien profundizo el beso mordiendo aquellos labios carnosos que poseía Draco._

 _Todos en el gran comedor estaban expectantes con lo sucedido, su hermano Ron escupió el jugo de calabaza y los profesores abrían y cerraban la boca. Ginny se separo de Malfoy pasando su lengua por sus labios, Draco la miraba sorprendido y un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas._

…

Ginny se despertó agitada por las patadas de Scorpius y rememoro aquel día donde le robo un beso a Malfoy por culpa de Lavender, ese día después de aquello el profesor de pociones le puso un castigo de una semana y desde entonces Malfoy empezó a buscarla pensando que estaba enamorada de el.

ㅡGinny intenta dormir…

La voz soñolienta de Ginger la asusto completamente y haciéndole caso se coloco de lado, nadie en su sano juicio le dijo que estar embarazada era tan complicado, los vómitos, los mareos, el desgaste de magia y el cansancio. Los parpados le empezaron pesar y se quedo dormida pensando en Draco nuevamente.

…

ㅡ ¿Le informaras a Malfoy sobre tu embarazo? ㅡla pregunta tomo por desprevenida a Ginny, sus azules ojos se encontraron con los castaños del Jefe Potter.

ㅡSé que mi antiguo profesor de Pociones… su esposo es el padrino de Malfoy pero yo quisiera que mantuviera el secreto por ahora de todos incluyéndolo a él…

El señor Potter asintió y poso su mano en su vientre hinchado de siete meses, sintió a su hijo moverse al sentir la magia de un sangre pura poderoso, rio cuando comenzaron las pataditas y el señor Potter se agacho posando su cabeza en su vientre hinchado.

ㅡ¿No pensó… ya sabe, tener más hijos aparte de Harry Potter?

Scorpius ㅡsu hijoㅡ se removió inquieto al seguir sintiendo la magia de uno de los descendientes de las familias fundadoras del mundo mágico, el señor Potter miraba fascinado su vientre mientras los recuerdos de su ex esposa embarazada volvían a su mente.

ㅡMmn lo pensé pero a Lily no le agradaba mucho la idea y adoptar un niño no me parecía porque quería que tuviera mi sangre…

ㅡ¿Y se está encariñando mucho con mi vientre? ㅡEl Señor Potter le sonrió con un cariño infinito.

ㅡBueno quiero tener mi propio bebe, pero la investigación de Severus sobre una poción de fertilidad para los hombres avanza a paso tortuga y me desespera… además mi único hijo no se anima a hacerme abuelo…

Yo solo rei suavemente, la que se casara con Harry Potter tendría que ser una mujer con carácter y paciencia infinita para aguantar su sarcasmo, un llamado de un Auror nos alerto, después de hablar con el señor Potter y marcharse, una chica de mi edad con el cabello castaño largo y unos increíbles ojos verdes entro por la puerta sonriéndome.

ㅡJefe de Aurores Potter ㅡsaludo inclinando su cabeza para después clavar sus esmeraldas en mi. ㅡGinny estas… preciosa

Sonreí aunque yo me veía gorda. ㅡAstoria…

10101010101010010101010101010110010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Bueno como pudieron darse le cambie los ojos a Ginny y James está muy encariñado con la barriga de Ginny.

Astoria será un personaje clave en esta historia.

Mierda!

tuve que editar el capitulo no me habia dado cuenta que puse "Veces" en vez de beses


	4. Chapter 4

**El retorno de la reina**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.k y parte de la historia a los creadores de la reina del flow.

 **°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°**

Pareja: Draco Malfoy X Ginevra Weasley.

Hermione Granger X Harry Potter.

 **°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°**

 **°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°°…..°°°°**

Capitulo 2

 _En el castillo de Hogwarts mas específicamente en la torre de Gryffindor, muchos miraban expectante la pelea verbal que sostenían Ginevra Weasley y Lavender Brown, muchos apostaban a que la Weasley le tiraría un maleficio o algo a la chica. Hermione Granger las observaba de reojo tras un libro procurando intervenir como prefecta para que ninguna terminara en la enfermería._

 _ㅡ_ _Hey pequeña Weasley veamos si eres tan valiente como lo pinta…_ _ㅡ_ _Lavender la miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisa peligrosa, los demás miembros de la casa de los leones cuchicheaban._ _ㅡ_ _Te reto a que veces al heredero Malfoy en la boca…_

 _Un coro de_ _ **ooh**_ _se escuchó por todo el lugar, Ginny asintió caminando hacia el retrato de la dama gorda, Hermione la seguía de cerca comentándole que era una mala idea, pero la pelirroja hacia oídos sordos a las replica de su amiga castaña, juntos con los estudiantes de Gryffindor siguiéndole los talones llegaron al gran comedor donde al entrar encontraron a Draco Malfoy sentado en la mesa de Slytherin con su inseparable amigo Harry Potter._

 _Ginny se encontró parada frente a la mesa de Slytherin, Potter y Malfoy alzaron una ceja respectivamente como si fueran hermanos al ver llegar tantos Gryffindor a su mesa, nerviosa como a ella misma saco su valentía Gryffindor._

 _ㅡ_ _Hey Malfoy…_

 _ㅡ_ _la menor de las comadrej_ _ㅡ_ _la voz de Malfoy fue callada por los labios de Ginny quien profundizo el beso mordiendo aquellos labios carnosos que poseía Draco._

 _Todos en el gran comedor estaban expectantes con lo sucedido, su hermano Ron escupió el jugo de calabaza y los profesores abrían y cerraban la boca. Ginny se separo de Malfoy pasando su lengua por sus labios, Draco la miraba sorprendido y un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas._

…

Ginny se despertó agitada por las patadas de Scorpius y rememoro aquel día donde le robo un beso a Malfoy por culpa de Lavender, ese día después de aquello el profesor de pociones le puso un castigo de una semana y desde entonces Malfoy empezó a buscarla pensando que estaba enamorada de el.

ㅡGinny intenta dormir…

La voz soñolienta de Ginger la asusto completamente y haciéndole caso se coloco de lado, nadie en su sano juicio le dijo que estar embarazada era tan complicado, los vómitos, los mareos, el desgaste de magia y el cansancio. Los parpados le empezaron pesar y se quedo dormida pensando en Draco nuevamente.

…

ㅡ ¿Le informaras a Malfoy sobre tu embarazo? ㅡla pregunta tomo por desprevenida a Ginny, sus azules ojos se encontraron con los castaños del Jefe Potter.

ㅡSé que mi antiguo profesor de Pociones… su esposo es el padrino de Malfoy pero yo quisiera que mantuviera el secreto por ahora de todos incluyéndolo a él…

El señor Potter asintió y poso su mano en su vientre hinchado de siete meses, sintió a su hijo moverse al sentir la magia de un sangre pura poderoso, rio cuando comenzaron las pataditas y el señor Potter se agacho posando su cabeza en su vientre hinchado.

ㅡ¿No pensó… ya sabe, tener más hijos aparte de Harry Potter?

Scorpius ㅡsu hijoㅡ se removió inquieto al seguir sintiendo la magia de uno de los descendientes de las familias fundadoras del mundo mágico, el señor Potter miraba fascinado su vientre mientras los recuerdos de su ex esposa embarazada volvían a su mente.

ㅡMmn lo pensé pero a Lily no le agradaba mucho la idea y adoptar un niño no me parecía porque quería que tuviera mi sangre…

ㅡ¿Y se está encariñando mucho con mi vientre? ㅡEl Señor Potter le sonrió con un cariño infinito.

ㅡBueno quiero tener mi propio bebe, pero la investigación de Severus sobre una poción de fertilidad para los hombres avanza a paso tortuga y me desespera… además mi único hijo no se anima a hacerme abuelo…

Yo solo reí suavemente, la que se casara con Harry Potter tendría que ser una mujer con carácter y paciencia infinita para aguantar su sarcasmo, un llamado de un Auror nos alerto, después de hablar con el señor Potter y marcharse, una chica de mi edad con el cabello castaño largo y unos increíbles ojos verdes entro por la puerta sonriéndome.

ㅡJefe de Aurores Potter ㅡsaludo inclinando su cabeza para después clavar sus esmeraldas en mi. ㅡGinny estas… preciosa

Sonreí aunque yo me veía gorda. ㅡAstoria…

10101010101010010101010101010110010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Bueno como pudieron darse le cambie los ojos a Ginny y James está muy encariñado con la barriga de Ginny.

Astoria será un personaje clave en esta historia.

Capitulo 3

 _Ginny agarro la mano de su novio Draco, juntos se aparecieron en un oscuro callejón cerca de un barrio muggle junto un bar. Ginny sonrió llevaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo del color de su cabello y unos pequeños tacones negros, Draco_ ㅡ _Su novio_ _ㅡ_ _traía puesta ropa muggle que le quedaba exquisita de un color negro._

 _Ambos jóvenes_ _ㅡ_ _porque aun lo eran en el mundo muggle_ ㅡ _salieron del callejón y llegaron a la entrada del bar, el guardia los dejo entrar_ ㅡ _aunque Ginny estuvo segura que su novio le hizo algo_ _ㅡ_ _al entrar muchos los observaron y cuchicheaban a su alrededor, sentándose en la barra procedieron a beber whisky_ _ㅡ_ _del muggle_ _ㅡ_ _y al cabo de unos minutos Draco la saco a bailar._

 _Una música extraña comenzó a sonar y ambos magos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo del sonido, muchos hombres a los que Ginny observo la observaban con lujuria, durante horas continuaron con esa pequeña rutina de bailar y beber, al ver la hora en el reloj muggle que le obsequio Grabielle le sorprendió que fuera tan tarde y le comento a Draco sobre la hora._

 _Ambos se decidieron marchar del lugar pero cuando salían uno de los hombres que se le quedaban viendo le pego una nalgada que le dejo ardiendo en la piel, Draco observador de todo sus ojos se encontraban furioso y sacando un arma muggle de quien sabe dónde y le disparo al hombre._

…

Ginny despertó sobresaltada con un dolor en el pecho, Scorpius como siempre se movía incomodo en su vientre y daba patadas fuertes, vio sus manos donde recordaba sus manos manchadas de sangre y suspiro al recordar ese horrible sueño donde Draco siempre disparaba ese hombre. Aunque Ginger le recordaba que Malfoy la hizo para defenderla aquello no había sido todo, cuando los policías muggles los encontraron Malfoy cargaba consigo cocaína y le echo la culpa a ella de todo.

Observo el cuarto donde el jefe Potter la mando con Ginger por medida de seguridad, el cual estaba compuesto por una litera que compartía con Ginger, una mesa donde comían y un pequeño baño. Se levanto de la litera y camino lentamente donde se encontraban uno de los muchos Aurores que custodiaban la entrada del cuarto del reformatorio, la mayoría de las que se encontraban recluidas allí le preguntaban que se siente ser la amante del jefe de Aurores y como hizo para enredarlo entre sus garras como siempre ignoraba los comentarios.

ㅡ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita Weasley? ㅡEl Auror Joskins le pregunto mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua y se le quedaba viendo su hinchado vientre.

ㅡQuisiera si no es mucha molestia un pedazo de tarta de melaza y unas manzanas verdesㅡLe contesto al Auror que asintió y se marcho a contentarle sus antojos.

Se acerco lentamente a la cama con sus pies hinchados y se sentó en ella para respirar pausadamente.

ㅡ¿Un antojo a las tres de la mañana? ㅡLa pregunta de Ginger la hizo sobresaltarse levemente, la castaña de ojos oscuros sonrió mientras salía del baño y llegaba a cama de ella.

ㅡBueno cuando Scorpius tiene hambre no hay quien lo pare, en eso se parece a mi hermano Ron ㅡsolté una risita al recordar a Ronald comer como animal en el gran comedor.

ㅡAja y ¿qué quería Greengrass?... Rolf me dijo que estaba por aquíㅡGinger gruño y yo la mire sin entender.

¿Qué tenía ella contra la pobre Astoria?

Siempre me pregunte eso, cuando ambas se conocieron Ginger la ignoraba y hacia déspotas comentarios sobre ella.

Recordó que ayer en la tarde Astoria la visito mientras el señor Potter le proveía la magia a su pequeño Scorpius.

 _ㅡ_ _Jefe de Aurores Potter_ _ㅡ_ _saludo inclinando su cabeza para después clavar sus esmeraldas en mi._ _ㅡ_ _Ginny estas… preciosa_

 _Sonreí aunque yo me veía gorda._ _ㅡ_ _Astoria…_

 _Astoria Greengrass sonrió un poco forzada y me abrazo aunque estaba tensa, el señor Potter se fue dándonos privacidad algo que agradecí enormemente._

 _ㅡ_ _¿Pasa algo?_ _ㅡ_ _pregunte invitándola a tomar asiento en la pequeña litera, agradecí a Merlin que Rolf se hallaba con Ginger en este momento._

 _ㅡ_ _No… solo que extraño caminar contigo en el callejón Diagon Ginny_ _ㅡ_ _Comento con sus ojos verdes brillando._

 _ㅡ_ _Hey Astoria he pensado que cuando mi hijo nazca quiero que lo lleves con Hermione para que ella lo crie…_ _ㅡ_ _Astoria me observaba sorprendida mordiéndose el labio inferior, sabía que le estaba pidiendo algo grande pero no tenía a nadie más, el señor Potter y Rolf estaban descalificados._

 _ㅡ_ _Claro Ginny no habrá problema yo le entregare el niño a Granger_ _ㅡ_ _Su abrazo me reconforto y llore en sus brazos._

 _._

 _._

…

Ginger me miro como si estuviera loca y empezó a gritarme que estaba equivocada y muchas cosas más, enojada se subió a su cama y me hizo ley de hielo. El Auror trajo mi merienda madrugadora y procedí a saciar mi antojo, ya en la mañana pensaría en como alegrar a Ginger.

….

James observo a su esposo que tomaba un café y leía el profeta, actualmente vivian en la mansión Potter, después de un matrimonio fallido con su ex esposa, su protegida _ㅡ_ la señorita Granger _ㅡ_ en el poco tiempo que la cuido le aconsejo que ambos rehicieran su vida y aquí se encontraba casado con su enemigo de la infancia.

Harry y Draco comentaban sobre la próxima selección de Quiddicht ambos desayunando antes de ir a la academia de Auores, su esposo lo veía seriamente.

 _ㅡ_ Corre un rumor entre los Aurores que el jefe los manda a vigilar a una embarazada _ㅡ_ me tense al escuchar aquello Harry y Draco se atragantaron con el desayuno.

No pude ni abrir la boca cuando Severus saco su varita y uso legilimencia contra mí, los recuerdos sobre Ginny salieron a flote sin que pudiera impedirlo y la cara de desconcierto de Severus no tenia precio.

 _ㅡ_ Entiendo que te hayas encariñado con su embarazo _ㅡ_ Comento después de un minuto de silencio. _ㅡ_ Pero haberme mantenido alejado de la situación es algo que no les perdonare a ambos.

 _ㅡ_ ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? _ㅡ_ La pregunta de Harry no lo sorprendió, Severus lo miro fríamente tomando un sorbo de su café.

ㅡTemas de adulto y que los dos sean herederos no les da derecho a llegar tarde a la academia _ㅡ_ Con solo esa y la mirada James dedujo que estaba corriendo a los chicos de la mansión.

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron y se marcharon hacia la academia, los adultos sin embargo se quedaron hablando sobre la menor de los Weasley y lo desconcertante de su decisión de no decirle a nadie que estaba embarazada. Aun respetando su decisión la pareja decidió seguir ayudando a la chica ya que la creían inocente de todo aquel rollo en el que quedo metida.

.

.

.

Era de mediodía cuando por las calles del Londres muggle en el que podías ver a la joven Hermione Granger corriendo e intentando desaparecer de una ola de fanáticos que la seguían pidiendo fotos y autógrafos. Granger maldijo su suerte mientras doblaba a la izquierda y de inmediato reconoció las casas.

Grimmauld Place se alzaba antes sus ojos y sin perder el tiempo procedió a llegar a la mansión de los Black, creía que lo mejor sería pedir asilo allí ya que su hermana le jugó una broma y la dejo sin varita y estaba demasiado agotada para hacer magia y aparecerse. Toco el timbre y dio la vuelta a ver si los fans la seguían, al escuchar la puerta abrirse y avistar la ola que la seguía, entro corriendo a la casa llevándose por delante al que le abrió y cayendo rotundamente encima de esa persona.

Escucho un quejido de dolor y levanto la cabeza encontrándose con unos penetrantes esmeraldas, sus orbes marrones parpadearon confundidos, una risita alerto a ambos jóvenes que se levantaron rápidamente del suelo y como si estuvieran sincronizados voltearon a donde escucharon la risa. La impotente figura de Sirius Black y su reciente esposa Lily los miraban divertidos.

ㅡSiempre tan popular ahijado míoㅡ Los orbes grises le miraban divertido, la ex señora Potterㅡahora Blackㅡ le metía levemente un codazo a su marido, Potter los miraba a ambos fríamente.

ㅡQue sorpresa tan agradable tenerte aquí señorita GrangerㅡLily le sonreía levemente y sus orbes esmeraldas tenía ese brillo especial que solo se le podía ver a Potter cuando estaba sobre una escoba.

ㅡDe agradable nada tiene madreㅡLa voz fría de Harry Potter la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y su cuerpo se estremeció los vellos se la nuca se le pararon, si sus mejillas tenía un pequeño sonrojo por la voz varonil de su rival del colegio ahora estaban de un rojo brillante por la ira que le causaban sus palabras.

ㅡCréeme no me hace ninguna gracia tener que volverte a ver, si por mi fuera quisiera no tener que toparme contigoㅡPeine unos de mis ahora lizos cabellos y lo observe con la mirada retándolo.

ㅡCosa que será imposible ya que Hermione es la sobrina de SeverusㅡLord Black intervino antes de que empezáramos a discutir como siempre lo hacíamos. ㅡSería un placer que nos acompañaras a tomar el almuerzo. ㅡnegué con la cabeza.

ㅡMe temo que será imposibleㅡObserve el reloj de channel en mi muñeca que marcaba las doce y diez minutosㅡQuede con mi tío para el almuerzo, estoy atrasada y debo hacer una parada en mi casa a buscar mi varita… todos sabemos como es mi tío con la puntualidad, disculpen la intromisión y felicidades por la reciente bodaㅡUn asentimiento entre ambos y sin perder tiempo cruzo el recibidor hasta llegar a la chimenea y agarrando polvos flu grito _Granger_ _Manor,_ llamas verdes la envolvieron y cerrando los ojos dejo que la calidez la invadiera.

La sala y los colores cálidos de Granger Manor la recibieron al abrir los ojos, se sacudió los rastros de polvos de su vestido de diseñador y una de las luces explotó, alertado por el ruido pasos apresurados se escucharon por las escaleras, los cabellos rubios y enigmáticos ojos azules la escudriñaron de pies a cabeza.

Chasqueo la lengua a visualizar a su hermana. ㅡ¿Paso algo? ㅡ la pregunta no la sorprendió.

ㅡNada supongo que perdí el control nuevamente Gabrielleㅡla nombraba la observo sin creerle una palabra.ㅡNo quiero que nadie me moleste ni siquiera mi tío… así el mundo se esté cayendo entiendesㅡUn asentimiento por la menor y se encamino por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Al llegar allí y en la comodidad de su espacio con un simple _accio_ logro obtener su varita coloco los mejores hechizos silenciadores y un estreñimiento de magia la recorrió, la oleada se manifiesto desordenando toda la habitación y el librero cayó al suelo. Una foto mágica en la repisa llamo su atención se acerco lentamente y la tomo.

Las sonrisas de Astoria Greengrass y de Ginny la conmovió recordaba el día como si fuera ayer, la graduación de ambas era momento de felicidad fue unos recuerdos que atesorara, sintió la ira envolviéndola nuevamente lanzo el cuadro estallándolo en la pared. El peso de la decisión de Ginny al declararse culpable la hizo morderse el labio y se tumbo en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

Esperaba y rogaba que sus padres no entraran en la habitación y vieran el desastre que nuevamente causo su falta de control y emoción.

.

.

.

Tres meses largos y tediosos pasaron, era exactamente un trece de enero cuando en una de las tantas visitas que hacia la menor de los Greengrass hacia Ginny se presentaron las tan llamadas contracciones, sanadores entraron corriendo a la celda con una camilla para levantar a la embarazada y llevársela a la enfermería.

Pasos y gritos se escucharon durante tres horas seguidas, Astoria y Ginger caminaban de un lado a otro vigiladas por guardias. Antes de que se dieran cuenta un llanto proveniente de la habitación las hizo abrir los ojos y sonreír aliviada.

Media hora después ambas muchachas lograron convencer al medimago para entrar a ver a Ginny y con el permiso concedido entraron al ala hospitalaria, las paredes y luces blancas hacían un constrante hermoso con el cabello fuego de Ginny, acercándose lentamente pudieron contemplarla con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Ginevra tenía la sonrisa más hermosa aunque sus ojos fueran llorosos y su rostro cansado.

Cerca de ella observaron que el pequeño bulto empezaba a moverse y la sabanita iba cayendo mostrando unos diminutos cabellos rubios plateados.

ㅡLes presento a Scorpius Weasley ㅡLes dijo a ambas chicas, aunque su voz sonara ronca se le notaba el tinte de alegría y orgullo por un hijo. Él recién nombrado se movió y abriendo lentamente los ojos mostro el increíble azul.

ㅡEs hermosoㅡExclamo la Scamander pasando el dedo índice por la mejilla regordete de bebe.

ㅡGracias Ginger…ㅡDándole un pequeño beso le paso el bebe a Astoria para que lo tomara en brazos. ㅡCuídalo Astoria con tu vida confió completamente en ti…

La rubia asintió con el bebe en brazos y los ojos llorosos se marcho del ala hospitalaria con un guardia siguiéndola.

Cayendo la noche lentamente la joven con el niño marcho del reformatorio de mujeres y cruzando una esquina fue rodeada de muchos encapuchados, intento corre con todas sus fuerzas pero ya era muy tarde el hechizo la había golpeado por detrás. Cayo lentamente al suelo protegiendo al bebe pero sintió como le quitaban el niño de sus brazos y cerró los ojos rindiéndose.

..

.

.

.

.

Una de las copas cayó de la mano de Draco Malfoy mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, una sensación dolorosa se situó en su corazón. Las voces alteradas de su padres se escuchaban lejos y en lo último que pudo pensar es en Ginevra.

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _ **SI DESPUES DE 84 AÑOS AQUÍ VA EL CAPITULO 2 DE ESTA HISTORIA… CON ESTA CUARENTENA INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO.**_

 _ **CUIDENDE MIS AMORES Y RECUERDEN LAVARSE LAS MANOS Y USAR TAPABOCAS…**_

 _ **LAS QUIERE RUITHE D. NIEVES 20/04/20**_


End file.
